


Avara Solari

by Proudnerdqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudnerdqueen/pseuds/Proudnerdqueen
Summary: My first attempt at a Star Wars Fanfic...please be kind, tell me what you think. Should i continue???





	Avara Solari

A cloaked woman made her way through the crowds, scarcely noticed by anyone. Those who did stop and take notice, quickly forgot, lost as they were in the busy market surrounding them.  
Did they simply forget, or was there more to it? Perhaps as if someone was meddling with their thoughts, keeping them from noticing anything- or anyone- who wished to remain unknown.  
As those around settled back into their tasks, each one forgetting any sort of disturbance that was brought to them because of this cloaked stranger, she carried on through the crowds.  
Past the marketstalls, sidestepping vagrant children who were playing in the streets, and ducking between bickering stall owners, she carefully made her way towards the outskirts of the city, if it could even be called that...as small and rundown as it was.

There, at the edge of the city, she saw him. Her Wookie friend had finally reached the assigned meeting point. Surely that meant that he had made contact, that they could finally leave this cesspit behind. At least, she hoped with all the force inside her, that they could finally leave this stinking(and yes, she meant that literally) place. Jakku truly was the trash heap of the Galaxy. Making her way unnoticed out of the crowd and slinking into the shadows of the sand dunes at the outskirts of the city, she stopped in front of her friend, and grunted up at her.  
‘Kazza, has the objective been completed? Can we finally leave this trash heap behind?’  
WrrlKazza grumbled and growled out a reply to her human charge.  
Before she could reply, they heard it. First Order ships were breaking atmosphere…  
‘Kriff!’ the cloaked figure cursed, fearing that they had been found, that someone had sold them out.


End file.
